


Mr. and Mrs. Mulder

by secondalto



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Humor, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case forces the agents to make-believe, or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Schmoop Bingo, posing as a couple

“Mulder that had better not be what I think it is,” Dana Scully said, staring at the small velvet square box in her partner’s hand.

“If you’re thinking it’s a ring box, then you are very correct,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“And who exactly would you be proposing to?” she asked, eyebrow quirked, face hard.

He got to one knee, opening the box with a flourish. “Why you, Ms. Scully.”

“Fox!” For once Dana was grateful there weren’t security cameras down here in the X-Files offices. Thankfully basements rarely needed watching and it also cut down on unexpected interruptions from other agents.

He got up laughing, pushing the box at her. “It’s for a case, Scully. If you look, there are two wedding rings there. We have to pretend to be married.”

She took the box and really looked into it. Sure enough, there were two gold rings sitting there, as well as a small diamond solitaire. “Fox…” she started before he frowned at her. “Mulder, this is…. Why are we pretending to be married?”

“Several murders at a couples retreat in Montana. One of the most recent victims is a Senator’s daughter, so they called us in.”

“The FBI, yes, but how is it an X-File?”

He brought up slides and described the wounds found on the victims. Mulder suspected something super-human or just something weird. There were several other things that didn’t quite add up or that defied conventional explanation.  “So, I angled for the case and Skinner made it happen. The rings were in evidence, so he can’t complain about the expenditure for those. We’re on a flight to Billings in two hours. We’re booked as Mr. and Mrs. Mulder.”

“Mrs. Mulder is your mother,” she said, but her heart was racing. She barely noticed as Mulder took the box from her, taking the rings out.

“Dana Scully, will you be my wife, for the duration of this case?” He slipped the solitaire and wedding band onto her finger. “In rain and in sun, in the car and on the plane, for as long as a killer is out there in the wilds of Montana, until we capture him or her or it, and return to the dark depths of the FBI basement?”

Dana let out a long laugh, the tension broken in the room. She took the other ring from the box and pushed it onto Mulder’s finger. “I will, if you promise to be my husband in the motel and in our bed, in public and in private, until the bad guy is in cuffs and we eat bad airplane food on the way home.”

“I will, but I can’t promise I won’t hog the covers.” He grinned back at her before swooping down and kissing her. She lifted up to return the kiss, fingers curling into his hair. He broke off gently, leaning down and holding her close. “One day we’ll do this for real,” he whispered into her ear.

“Promise?”

“I do.”


End file.
